1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel, particularly to a dual-bearing reel that a brake knob of a casting control mechanism is disposed on an opposite side of a handle attachment side.
2. Background Art
In dual-bearing reels, a brake knob of a casting control mechanism is normally disposed on a handle attachment side. In some well-known dual-bearing reels, in contrast, the brake knob is disposed on the opposite side of the handle attachment side (see e.g., Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2009-44990). In such a well-known dual-bearing reel, the brake knob includes a knob member and a screw member. The screw member is mounted to the knob member while being unitarily rotatable therewith and axially movable with respect thereto. With the structure, the screw member is configured to be moved back and forth in conjunction with turning of the knob member. Further, a brake plate is pressed by the screw member and a spool shaft is thereby braked. When turned, the knob member is not moved back and forth. In other words, the knob member is not axially moved with respect to a reel unit on the handle attachment side. Therefore, a clearance is kept constant between the reel unit and the knob member and this can prevent foreign objects from entering the inside of the knob member.